Bits and Pieces
by Little-Known-Artist
Summary: Numerous drabbles dabbling into the intimate moments between Inuyasha and Kagome. Including parts originally intended for my other fic, Little by Little, as well as generalized Post-Canon and AU stories. The first one is more risqué, written for Valentine's Day.
1. Rough Treatment

**Rough Treatment**

He was never rough with her. He was **never**. **Rough**. **With her**. Although sometimes she would position herself just right, and call his name and her lips would form into a smirk and her body looked good enough to - and she would ask him to - but no. He was never rough with her.

Which is why the scent of blood confused him.

And worried him.

He halted his movements, hands planted beside his wife's sides and hips held firmly to hers. At first she stared up wearily, confused, but then she blinked to a higher state of awareness and turned her face towards the door.

"What? Did -" she sucked in a needed breath, "you hear something?" She guessed, as about the only reason she could think of as to why her husband would stop dead in the thick of things. He neglected her query, regarding instead her body beneath him. He scanned her form in the darkness for any small cuts to her soft, smooth skin, as he had accidentally inflicted within the first week of their consummation. He had since been diligent about control, much to her annoyance, watching carefully for how he handled her flesh. If she wanted more than the delicate handling, he knew to put his tongue to work as to avoid the risks that came with claws and fangs. It was to avoid having to smell unwarranted blood, yet here he was, six months into his marriage, and she was bleeding again.

From where, though? He scanned the areas he had temporarily marred those first few encounters with her, and he saw nothing upon her skin besides a thin sheen of sweat. Not her wrists, her thighs, her hips, or her breasts carried a single scrape from him.

"Inuyasha?" Came the concerned whisper that drew his eyes to her face once again, and there, he spotted the dark smear of blood. Her lip. He hadn't kissed her in several minutes, and he would have noticed right away if he had drawn blood, so had she done this to herself?

"Kagome, you bit your lip." He leaned down to lick the irritated pink skin. God she tasted so good, but he deliberately ignored the metallic taste to stare her down.

"How come you did that?" Didn't she know she was hurting herself? Her only reply was to squirm below him and frown, wanting them to start moving again. He was heavy against her, but her wriggling hips sent a sensation to him he felt all the way into his belly.

"Uh, Kagome you have to be careful. You'll bite through your lip if you do that," he said, although his eyes had closed and he instinctively licked another spot of blood from her lip. She gripped his hips tightly and ground against them.

"Please," she whispered against his lips, "I like it but I need something more."

"That's why you're -" he retracted his hips for a short push forward, "hurting yourself? If you want pain...I'd never hurt -"

"I don't wanna hurt...I just," she lifted her hips, urging another push out of him, "want...m-more..." Her voice was high, and she squeaked the last syllable, embarrassed at having to say it aloud. His knuckles stroked her sides and he raised back onto his outstretched arms.

Her beautiful brown eyes begged him 'please'. Her eyes were so perfect hazed with lust and framed by damp strands of hair.

"Please," she pleaded in a voice so small he barely heard it, before she sucked that bottom lip between her teeth once again.

"Don't," he whispered, bending down to force her lip from her teeth with his own lips.

"Don't do that," he repeated, the heat of his breath blowing over her ears. She shivered despite her disappointment; he was trying to distract her, like he always did. He had never given into her before, and he wouldn't now that she was essentially begging him to do something. Something that didn't treat her like soft wax that might melt or deform against the heat of his hands, the roughness of his grasp.

Of course, she was begging.

Suddenly a hand was gripping her knees, and he sat up to watch her expression as he gripped around her other knee. Suddenly timid, but a little hopeful. Warm amber held strongly to her deep brown as he slowly pushed her knees back. Back, back until her thighs were ghosting against her abdomen. Then he fell back onto his hands a shoved his way inside at the new angle.

Her gasp was loud and ended in a squeak when he repeated the motion before she had time to draw breath. Her body was scooted up the futon by a fraction from the force of him. Her hands found purchase in his hair - pulling at the strands to keep herself grounded. Of course, while he could tolerate pain, he did not enjoy it. The tug on his roots became too much after a few more motions and her tugging harder with each. He grabbed one of her wrists and slapped it down beside her head, repeating the same with the other. Her eyes came open as a growl rumbled through his chest, and she moaned openly. She arched her back as much as her position would allow, making Inuyasha shudder at both the sight and feel of her body.

"I...Inu...ya..."

Her voice was so sweet, and it felt so good to hear her trying to speak his name while clearly overcome by the feel of their joined bodies. And to speak it while her eyes were locked on his...

The little woman arched again, wrists struggling against her husband's grasp, though it was clear to him she no thoughts of escaping him. No, she was exactly where she wanted to be. She was exactly where she had begged to be, and she would rather be no where else.

She wiggled those wicked hips of hers from side to side and it was the hanyou's turn to bite himself. He felt the familiar sensation coming onto his body and he grit his teeth. As much as she seemed to like this, she had never gotten off in this position before, and he doubted she would, even with him giving her what she asked for. He twisted her wrists to her right side of her head and held them both in his left. His right wrapped about her hips and twisted. Her eyes snapped back to his with the new sideways angle. He straightened her top leg and pulled it over his shoulder. He pulled her wrists down to the side of her belly to help balance and pushed inside her just as deeply as before. He watched her eyes roll back from just that as he snaked his right hand between her legs.

"Oh god -oh!" Her reaction was immediate. He had no room for conscious thought with all he had to focus on between balancing himself without hurting her wrists, rubbing two fingers in quick little circles, and not finishing though the motions of her own hips were delightful, but he appreciated the strained gasps with a smirk as she tried to deal with the sensations in her own body.

"Oh fuuuu...uh..." he felt his own shaky breath leave his throat with syllables attached.

"Don't stop!" She squeaked in what sounded vaguely like annoyance. He hadn't even realized he had slowed his pace and stopped his fingers altogether. He fixed his posture and shoved back harder than he had all night. Her mouth was wide although no sound escaped. He rubbed with the same pace he had set, and suddenly...she was...loud.

They went quick after that. She was moving her hips and he knew she was close. She rolled her shoulders to press her face into the futon. Her leg was pressed as hard against his shoulder as she could manage when she...

He had never heard her make that sound before. It was almost...a hoarse, strangled, high pitched and very loud sound, not unlike a...scream? Inuyasha had no thought to comment on it, because her body was shaking. Shaking and tense, and gripped so strongly around him it almost hurt, but god, did it feel good. His resulting growl was forced through grit teeth and almost as loud.

Kagome was still trembling below him when he forced his eyes open. His senses were somewhere beyond him for a second, but as they returned, he smelled blood again. She still had her eyes closed when he looked to her face to see she had not bitten her lip this time. He reluctantly removed his hand from her wrists to expose the pinkened skin underneath, and the thin red lines that beaded with miniscule drops of blood. Less damage than cat scratches. He watched the pink skin start to return to its natural color before he pushed her leg from his shoulder and laid beside her. Her body was still quivering every few seconds, when she would hold her panting breath and squeeze her thighs together.

' _Damn_ ,' he thought. She was still feeling it afterwards. Actually, he was a little, too. Only when she stopped shaking and let out a sigh did he push her shoulder to get her to roll over and face him. She didn't look tired like she usually would, but surprised and nervous. It made him nervous, and he fidgeted as an uncomfortable silence stretched between them.

"So..." he started, trying to find a reason to break the silence. He trailed his knuckles up her side and felt her knees curl reflexively against him with the gentle touch. His hand slid down her arm, and grasped onto her forearm to examine her wrist.

"I cut you," he said quietly. She looked down to her wrists.

"A little," she admitted. It was nothing like the first few nights, when he hadn't been aware of himself, but there were still cuts. She expected a further response from him, maybe, that this was the reason they couldn't get carried away like that, or maybe that it could have been worse or - but he said nothing negative.

He instead raised her wrist to his lips and began to wipe away the drying blood with his tongue. Her blood tasted sweet to him. It always had. Metallic and sweet. Thinking back, lots of humans liked that taste of blood, they made entire dishes around cow or pig blood...so him liking the taste of her blood had absolutely nothing to do with the sick part of demon nature that desired human flesh and blood - he was sure. And besides, he loved lots of things about her, adding the taste of her blood to that list was nothing special.

"Inuyasha, don't. I can get that clean, myself."He met her eyes as he licked the last of the blood from her right wrist and moved on to the left. He laved it in tender strokes, holding her eyes as he did so, and she gave no further protest until he finished, then laying his arm over her hips. She kissed his cheek and set a hand on his shoulder.

"I have to clean up, anyways." He frowned and drug her body closer to his.

"Mn. I don't want you to move," he whispered to her eyes. She smiled softly in reply. She pushed gently on his shoulder again.

"Inuyasha, I know it's not exactly romantic, but I've had one too many bladder infections, and I really should clean up."

Ah.

He released his hold on her so that she could remove herself from his side. He enjoyed seeing the wobble when she got to her feet and the slow, jerky strides she took as she made her way to the washcloths. He noted the three thin lines on her hip and the back of one of her knees, but they were in the same condition as her wrists, and would vanish without a trace in a week's time. They were nothing to worry about.

He stretched his body and _damn_ , did he feel good. He wouldn't want it that way every time, but he'd be fine to do something like that more often.

* * *

...

* * *

This fic here is actually a little like what Little by Little was supposed to be, purely smut, with a little fluff, but ended up the other way around. I put this chapter here first because I wanted something for Valentine's Day, and this was the only thing I had half written in my drafts on my phone. I had wanted to finish chapter 25 of LbL, but life is not permitting. Sorry, rough is a little too rough maybe.

 **More chapters to come.**


	2. Apologies

**Apologies**

"Kagome, c'mon," Inuyasha plead. Kagome continued stomping into the house as if she hadn't heard him.

"You know I didn't mean it, why are you so - "

"So? 'So' what?" Her head snapped around to face him, eyes hard and jaw set.

"So bad at literally every thing I do? So completely weird?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and groaned. He really had said something like that, hadn't he? He pushed the hair from his face to look at his wife, but she was already turned around, setting out the futon and grumbling.

"If you think you're sleeping next to me tonight, you can just forget it."

Her tone wasn't angry and he heard her voice crack on the last syllable. Inuyasha swallowed down the guilt that twisted in his gut. He'd fucked up. She hated sleeping alone. So did he.

"Kagome..." he whined pitifully.

She didn't respond.

"I...I didn't mean any of what I said."

No response. She just dumped the covers on the bedding and went about smoothing them out. He sighed, taking steps towards her. The question he anticipated was about why he said it, then. And so he answered for her silence.

"Sometimes I just say shit as it comes into my head, you know that. Sometimes it doesn't make a whole lotta sense, and sometimes it doesn't - it isn't really what I mean - what I'm actually thinking and...Kagome you know this already."

He grabbed her left hand when she still didn't turn to face him. He felt her try to pull away, but with no real effort.

"You're not gonna listen to me, are you?" He squeezed her hand in his grasp. She tugged her hand away again. His golden eyes stared at the back of her head with furrowed brow and a pout on his lips.

"You used to be pretty good about listenin' to me."

Kagome stopped tugging her hand away and sighed. She took a deep breath and slowly turned to her husband. The great big puppy dog's pout smoothed and he dropped his gaze to her hand. He rubbed his thumb over the smooth skin on top. As he lifted her hand, be curled his fingers in to feel the rough calluses that had formed during the course of their marriage. These were hands that picked herbs to make into medicine - hands that fired a bow to protect the village - hands that lifted children when they stumbled...these were loving hands, and despite their roughness, their owner was soft and sweet - and the last person Inuyasha wanted to make angry.

"I fucked up, okay. I know I did." He kissed the tip of her index finger, and, hearing no protest, kissed her middle finger.

"And I didn't mean the shit I said, but I said it anyway."

He kissed her ring finger. It was the one he knew would bear a gold band as a symbol of her importance to him had they been living in her time. She had told him this, and it was one of the few things he remembered her telling him about her world.

"Can you..." he hesitated. The words did not come easily. He kissed her little finger.

"Forgive me..?"

He met her eyes then, nibbling the side of her hand. Her eyes were bright and held none of the hurt and anger they had. He knew she was soft. He loved her so much despiteof it...because of it...it was a complicated feeling he held for her.

"You never told me you were sorry," she said with a soft smile gracing her lips. He smiled back, covering it with her palm.

"I don't know how to make it up to you," he whispered into her palm, "but I'll do anything you want."

He placed a kiss on the center of her palm, finishing with "I'm sorry."

She nodded slightly. He kissed her wrist and nibbled along it until she pressed her lips to his cheek.

"I'm still a little mad, but...you can sleep with me tonight..." she paused, glancing at the fingers that had resumed their stroking of her hand. Her face felt a little warm.

"I...I don't want to do anything right now, but if you want, you can spoon me..."

He chucked.

"That's all I wanted."

But as they lay together, he placed gentle kisses behind her ear. He dipped lower, nipping at her jaw when she began to sigh softly, encouraging the action. He kissed and nibbled lower, onto her neck and her shoulder. When he nudged the fabric aside and she felt his cold nose brush her collarbone, her hand found her way behind her and between them to loosen the tie of his hakama. He then rolled them up to their knees and pushed the fabric covering her legs up onto her back.

* * *

...

* * *

Just a sweet something or other I had originally intended for Little by Little. I have a similar chapter to this story, but it didn't feel right for them to make love at the end of chapter 24, especially since chapter 23 was largely smut. Two smut chapters in a row doesn't feel right for the story anymore.


	3. Anniversary

"Oh, I found my middle school uniform! I could bring it home for tonight," Kagome teased.

Inuyasha cringed at the phone on the kitchen table.

"Kagome, would you drop that? I fuckin' hate school uniforms." He hated when Kagome teased him about it, too.

He couldn't believe he had said that. It was about a week ago when Kagome finally gave up trying to think up creative ideas for his anniversary gift and asked him what he wanted outright. He honestly couldn't think of anything. He had said sukiyaki off the bat, and his lovely wife of almost five years frowned at him. They always had sukiyaki on anniversaries, so obviously that was what they were having for dinner. He felt more than a little cornered, since he had already bought her gift, so he panicked and said he wanted something for the bedroom. Not in those words, but he embarrassed himself thinking about it again.

"Oh well then, I'm sure I'll figure out something before I get home. I should probably go, Love you, see you in a little while."

"See you then, tell your mom I'll take care of her gutters this weekend. I didn't forget."

"She should really make Souta do it…but I will. Bye-bye."

"Bye."

They had only been in the new house a few days, so Kagome was picking up a few last items from her mother's house, then heading home for dinner. Inuyasha was still digging through boxes for their wedding dishes, finally standing with a frown when he located the bowls. Souta had obviously helped pack this one, judging by the overuse of paper balls, but Inuyasha supposed it was for the best, at least nothing would break with that much crap in there. Ideally they wouldn't have to move out of her family home, but Kagome had finally gotten sick of the commute to the hospital every day. An hour in traffic from her mother's house was a real pain in the ass, Inuyasha supposed, for one who couldn't just run to work every day. It was quicker than the two busses and a train she had been taking before they got that old car, but he still made it to work by foot a lot faster than traffic usually moved.

Although he was kind of annoyed with the run home from work today. He had nearly been caught transferring one of the beams over and his immediate response was to drop the damned thing—right on his foot. It was still a little tender. Fact of the matter was that it was a lot quicker to move stuff over by hand than with the machinery. However, if anyone caught him doing that…not only would it probably be considered a safety hazard, he knew at least a couple old guys that might die of heart attacks seeing some wiry 20-something lifting steel beams by hand.

He stacked the dishes on the table, and pulled out the hot pot. There. Almost perfect. Just needed the food, and his wonderful wife sitting across from him. It was so weird being in a house alone, usually he would hear Kagome's mother, or brother, or grandfather around somewhere, but it was just him until she got home. Granted, the house was a little smaller, a two bedroom rental that he was honestly glad to find within walking distance to the hospital. He pulled out one of the chairs and sat down with a can of soda. He pulled off the lid of the little box that stored Kagome's little gift. They were cheap, but he thought Kagome would like them. Kagome was so damn easy to shop for; she liked any cute little thing, and the ladybug earrings would probably suit her tastes. Plus, she was a pediatric nurse, the kids were sure to love them, too.

He was damn lucky to have her. He leaned back in his chair counting back the years…if they had been married for five years…that meant he had known her for a whole decade now! Wow. He had met her just after his mother died, and he ended up living in her family's shed. The first time she saw him she had hit him with a broom, startled that there was a 15-year-old homeless boy with white hair and yellow eyes in her shed. He really owed her mother for getting them together. She had heard her daughter's screaming and found her whopping him with the broom a second time. To be honest, he probably did look scary to the middle-schooler, but her mother had seen how startled Inuyasha looked, and how young he was, and her motherly instincts went into overdrive. She made him something to eat, drew him a bath, and washed his clothes. To top it all off, she laid out a futon the living room for him. She had taken to him right away, and honestly, he never understood why. It was apparent the second he pulled his beanie off that he wasn't human, but the mother's opinion of him didn't seem to change. Normally demons could wear charms to make them appear human, but after leaving his mother's apartment with only a backpack's worth of supplies, he had forgotten the charm.

He was rude to her daughter, at first. He was angry about her hitting him and screaming at him, after all. They were at constant odds for quite a while, until her grandfather fell and hurt himself. Inuyasha had, without thought, started taking on the work the old man would usually do around the shrine, and then some. Sometimes Inuyasha would catch Kagome watching him stack things or clean, and he would turn to glare at her. She would just shrug and smile before continuing on her way. One day, he had been fixing the sink in the downstairs bathroom when Kagome came to sit against the door.

' _Did mama ask you to do that_?' she had asked.

' _No, but it was leaking, and I know how to fix it so why the hell wouldn't I_?' he grumbled.

' _Thank you, Inuyasha_." Inuyasha had given her a suspicious look. She relayed, that her grandfather probably hadn't said anything, but he really appreciated the work Inuyasha was doing. They all did. Kagome especially like that he had stepped up and did it all on his own, with no prompting. Of course, it was the least he could do since the family had unexpectedly decided to take care of him, a third child.

 _'You're really a nice guy_.' The way she looked at him when she said that made him scowl…

To try and cover up his blush.

He didn't know when he started to like her, but one day he had kissed her, and she kissed him back. It just sort of went from there. He started taking odd jobs until he got repeat jobs and ended up working for a local construction company. It was good for him, since he was requires to wear a hard hat on the job and could wear gloves to cover his ears and claws. She went to nursing school right after high school. He married her as soon as she got her degree, and here they stood five years later.

He heard a car pull up out front and downed the rest of his soda before standing to open the door for his loving wife.

* * *

"Kagome, I was joking y'know." Inuyasha rubbed his forehead as he leaned back over the bed…"Mostly…"

"I heard that!" Kagome called from the hall bathroom. His ear flicked at the following snickers from her. Oh god. He hoped it wasn't her old uniform. He did not have _that_ particular kink for underage girls in school uniforms. Quite the opposite. He'd never be able to get it up if that's what she was wearing.

' _Please don't be the uniform_ ,' he chanted silently as he heard Kagome's steps entering the room.

"Recognize this?" She asked.

He was scared to look. Well, he supposed if it was the uniform, he could just work on getting her out of it quickly. He sat up and opened his eyes to see his wife—not in the dreaded uniform—but in a hooded sweatshirt. A dark red hooded sweatshirt. One that looked like…

"Oh hey, you found that old thing!" He said, looking to his wife in the jacket. It was the same hoodie he was wearing the day he met his then 15-year-old wife. It was still in good shape too, since he had started wearing a coat instead after that day. He wore it a few more times but he hadn't see the old thing in…maybe four or more years? It must have gotten shoved in the back of a closet of something. It had been new when his mom bought it for him the fall before she died.

"Y-yeah. Mama washed it and wanted to donate it, but she wasn't sure if you'd want to toss it…" She sounded nervous. Inuyasha watched her avert her gaze and he was prompted to ask what was wrong.

"Well I'm…I'm not…" She took a deep breath, smiled at her husband and pulled a U-turn out of the bedroom and down the hall. It took him a millisecond for him to push past the confusion when he finally, finally noticed her bare legs running out of the room. That sweatshirt was a little big on her, just long enough to cover her ass. Could it be that she wasn't…?

Inuyasha didn't have any time to process it because the next thing he knew he had his giggling wife pressed up against the spare room's door, his nose buried in her long black hair as he growled into her neck. She turned her head to try and see him behind her, but he pressed more of his chest against her back to keep her still. His left hand left her waist and slowly palmed down to her backside until he felt the edge of the fabric. He pushed under it to confirm his suspicions; she was not wearing anything under the jacket. That was what he had hoped for whatever they did tonight. It didn't save a lot of time on his part, but he loved having easy access to her.

Speaking of easy access, his hand made his way between her legs, and she squirmed just a little. She had been a little unsure, so it wasn't surprising that she was only a little wet—but that could be quickly remedied. He let go of her for a second to scoop her up and hurry back to the room they just left.

"I don't know why you didn't just stay put," he chastised playfully, trying to put her on the bed. When he did, she grabbed him by the back of the neck and yanked him half on top of her, with his one leg on the floor. She pulled him into a kiss, and he buried both hands in her hair to hold her to him as his mouth moved against her. He let her catch her breath just long cup the pliant flesh hidden beneath the fabric in both hands. He kissed her again, tongue roving the familiar warmth of her mouth until they were breathless once more.

His lips left hers and she smiled up at him, as she spread her legs as a way of invitation. He could see that she was more than ready now. He smiled back, but then only flipped her over onto her belly. She expected him to unbutton his pants and go for it, but she looked behind her when he did not, to see him pulling his shirt over his head, having already removed his shorts. She laughed when she then felt the weight of him on her back. It was a comfortable weight, truly, but it was not what she was expecting. She wasn't expecting goofy sex, it was supposed to be hot and passionate for the anniversary, but he was just making her laugh again.

"Inuyasha…" she whined playfully.

"What?" He only then started to kiss the back of her neck. Kagome shuddered when he kissed near her jaw.

"Hey, you put in the earrings?"

"Yeah, they're really cute. I like them." He smiled at that. So the only things she was wearing were the earrings and the hoodie, eh? He snaked a hand around her leg to pull it off to the side. He replaced that hand between his legs, finally coming to rub himself against her, easily under the hem of the jacket. She mewled beautifully as he did that and gently gripped the skin of her neck with his incisors. He had learned early on in their sexual relationship—which, oddly enough, didn't start until after their short engagement—that biting down was a no-go. There hadn't been a ton of blood, but the bruise he left was painful for several weeks. No scar, and for that he was grateful.

"Inuyasha…" She hissed as he continued to rub himself against the part she enjoyed most. He kissed her neck.

He sat up partway, leaning over his wife and pulling open the drawer to his nightstand. He palmed through the drawer to find it empty. Of course. They hadn't gotten everything in their bedroom into place yet.

"What are you doing?"

"Forgot to put the condoms in here, there's some in the bathroom though," he groaned, pushing himself partway off his wife.

"Wait," Kagome responded quickly, rolling onto her side to look her husband in the eye.

"What if..." she scanned his face, "What if we go without one tonight?" Kagome closed her eyes against his disapproving grunt.

"One time is all it takes, you know," he reminded. When it was a demon male and a human female, one sexual encounter always ended in pregnancy, she knew that. Although he wasn't fully demon, the suspected that was the case, too. Kagome looked back up at him, rolling onto her back.

"That's…that's what I'm saying." He blinked reflexively against her hand when she cupped his cheek, then sliding down his neck and shoulder, coming to stop at his pectoral.

"You…is…is it a good time for a baby?"

"I think so. I know we haven't talked about it as often lately but, I think it's a good time…Do, um, do you want a baby?" She searched his golden eyes for any sign of negation, but surprised herself when she found sadness.

"To…Truthfully, I guess I've wanted a kid since…since you know." So that's what he was thinking of. She smiled at him, full of reassurance.

"Let's try for a baby then."

Their kisses were remarkably gentle until Inuyasha remembered that there was something erotic about a woman wearing something of his that was just big enough to cover her, let when she opened her legs for him—and all she did need to do was open her legs. When he pressed inside her, he noted that the feel actually wasn't all that different not wearing a condom as opposed to wearing one normally, despite what Miroku would tell him. For them though, wearing a condom and having sex were not mutually exclusive. With Kagome being human, and him part demon the chances of her becoming pregnant were virtually 100%. Chemical birth controls wouldn't work for the same reason as the high pregnancy chances—so condoms had existed for every sexual encounter since that side of their relationship existed.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. That one summer night almost four years ago he and Kagome had been more than a little drunk, having deciding a secluded midnight dip was in order, followed by heavy petting, followed by whining about having to walk all the way back to Sango's family house for a condom lead to Kagome insisting he could just pull out in time. He though he had, too, Kagome reaching down to finish him with her hand. Until two weeks later when Inuyasha realized her scent had changed. He spent a whole week in denial until Kagome came to him with a positive pregnancy test and a bewildered look on her face.

' _You remember that night on the beach?_ ' She did, barely. His memory was spotty, but slightly less so, and he managed to jog her memory. He thought she was worried, but she was suddenly very happy, hearing the confirmation of when conception was. It didn't take long for Inuyasha to warm up to the idea of being a father, either. It was a little earlier than expected, Kagome had only been working a few months, but they both had jobs and while they didn't have anything in savings, Kagome's mother offered to babysit so that the couple did not have to miss a lot of work or try to hire somebody.

The miscarriage at ten weeks was devastating. Kagome had only just told her mother that she was going to be a grandmother when it happened. She had her ten-week checkup on Wednesday, but she spent Monday morning crying on the shower floor with Inuyasha cleaning her up and her mother phoning Sango, another nurse with experiences with miscarriages and a certified midwife. Miscarriages happened all the time, but this was her friend's very first pregnancy, so Sango could understand why it hit her so badly. Inuyasha didn't understand why it had happened, since he assumed his demon blood would prevent the baby from having any complications. In the weeks her scent had changed, and he got used to the idea, he realized how badly he had wanted that baby. He wanted to have that baby, and he wanted to be a father. He had asked, at probably the worst time a few days afterwards if Kagome wanted to try again, and she refused to speak to him for nearly a month afterwards.

That was almost four years ago. He knew better than to ask stupid questions, now. Now that Kagome had come to him agreeing that they should become parents.

She was agreeing to just about anything right now. Her quiet begging could be misconstrued for hissing, but to the delicate ears twitching atop his head, he heard every syllable.

"Yes, please, please," she begged as he lifted her legs to lay them over his elbows. He had yanked down the zipper of the sweatshirt, since there was something to be said about how her breasts moved when they were in this position. Her hand had made its way down between their bodies to rub, in time with Inuyasha's movements. She could never do much with her legs from this position, but she held tightly to the back of her husband's neck to ground herself. Inuyasha had made it through one of her orgasms, but a second was coming and he could already feel his own a little ways off. Ir felt so good when she did, and the masochistic bit of him enjoyed the little crescents she dug into the skin of his neck. He bit into his lip when he finished inside his wife—for the very first time—kissed her damp forehead, then lay beside her. Now, that was a pretty unique feeling. She flipped over to her side and stretched an arm out over his chest.

"Do you really think we're ready to be parents?" She asked.

"It's a little late to be asking that," he chuckled.

"But if we ain't now, we got nine months to get ready."

* * *

They were hesitant about telling anyone the news for a good while. Other than Kagome's doctor and the couple themselves. Ten weeks came and went, so Kagome heaved a huge sigh of relief. She technically wasn't supposed to tell until the start of the 13th week, but Kagome couldn't keep the news from her mother. Inuyasha was still a little worried, but thirty weeks later the only thing he was worried about were the bald patches Kagome was ripping out of his scalp.

' _Aren't you supposed to squeeze my_ hand?' Inuyasha thought, wincing, as another contraction came and Kagome instinctively grabbed onto the sheet and a fistful of her husband's hair. For the next one he kept his head out of reach and instead stuck his hand out. That didn't hurt at all, considering her humanity.

The son, besides his dark hair and lack of claws, looked nothing like his mother. Not just the golden eyes and tiny folded puppy ears. He had the same dark skin, his eyes were wide-set, his face was even the same—just in miniature and with more chub.

"Where did my genes go?" Kagome asked her friend—her midwife—as she started nursing the infant. Sango laughed.

"Maybe he'll have your demeanor?" Her mother offered, along with a quilt.

The young couple spent a few more days introducing the new baby to family and friends after the home delivery at the Higurashi house before bundling up all the baby things and heading back to their official home, that two bedroom rental near the hospital. As Inuyasha drove, he reflected on the fact that the baby was still officially "Baby Boy Shirai" and didn't have a proper given name as of yet. They had a few selected, but they had a few days to learn the little guy's personality before they decided.

* * *

...

* * *

Written for au day of InuKag week 2016. I'm bad at aus so I'll just stick to what I'm decent at writing, smut! It's very light on the smut, but nonetheless. Also for modern aus I prefer Inuyasha homeless and not that millionaire trope...not that I won't read it, because some of my faves use this trope...


	4. Vermin

a semi-sexting fic with a twist.

* * *

 **Vermin**

" **i'm on break now, are you home yet?** "

" _Yes! I only pulled in two minutes ago._ "

" **great.** "

 _"Did you miss me, hm?"_

 **"nah, i just think the trip came at a stupid time."**

 _"Aw, come on. You missed me. And why a bad time?"_

 **"bah. i thought we were trying to have a baby, ans you leave right when i had latte shifts."**

 **"*late shifts**

 _"Oh, so u only missed the baby-making we would be doing if I were home."_

Inuyasha frowned, glaring at the little device in his hand. He couldn't really tell if she was being playful or not just over text. He tapped in a serious answer he hoped wouldn't offend her if she wasn't being playful.

 **"okay, yeah. i missed the hell outta you, not just that"**

 _"Don't lie, lol. You really just missed my legs wrapped around your waist."_

Inuyasha smirked. Oh good, she was just being playful.

 **"nah, i missed pushing your chest against the bed"**

 _"Oh? You prefer me bent over the bed?"_

 **"i'll show you how much i missed you tonight when i've got you up against the wall."**

Inuyasha's face was beet red as a coworker crossed the window of the break room. He quickly hid his phone and got a coke from the vending machine. He had never sent such dirty texts to his wife before. His pocket buzzed and he nearly choked in reading his beautiful little wife's responses.

 _"If u even touched me right now I would probably moan so loud the neighbors would worry._

 _If youu were inside me I don't think I could stop myself from screaming your name. The neighbors wouldnt worry then, they would know just how much I missed u."_

Swallowing hard, Inuyasha typed his reply after a second's hesitation.

 **"i'll make you hoarse by morning. i'll take you in every which way imaginable over and over."**

 _"I'm so ready for that. U have no idea. Sending u a picture."_

Inuyasha licked his lips. He had to be back to work in three minutes so he should be trying to compose himself, but god, how he missed his wife. He hadn't seen her at all on almost a week, having taken her students on a college tour around the country. He thanked his lucky stars it was summer vacation right after this. He would have her all to himself. No more late nights of her falling asleep grading papers, or having to get up early to get the Biology lab set up for her students' experiment. She would be his. Until the baby came, that is. Oh but he would try his damnedest to get her pregnant in the meantime. He would try it in every single posi–

Her picture message buzzed in as he was lost in his head. He unlocked his phone and there was his beautiful wife standing in front of the closet mirror in one of his button-ups, biting her lip in a coy smile and eyes reflecting nothing but desire. Three whole hours until his shift ended, the silly woman. The buttons of the shirt were undone, open until her belly, where her hand held it closed. Her gorgeous black hair was in messy waves over her shoulders. It was so shiny, and she knew how much he loved it when she didn't straighten it. She was absolutely swimming in the extra fabric, but she looked so fucking good in his clothes, one article at a time.

This was a little long, concealing her upper thighs, but he followed her slender, smooth legs all the way down, imagining himself between them, stroking them, and the sound of her voice crying out…until he got to her ankles. In the reflection of the mirror ge thought he saw…he zoomed in further on the image before quickly pounding out another text.

 **"RAT, BOTTOM LEFT OF THE PICTURE, NEXT TO THE DOOR"**

He wasn't expecting the call not twenty seconds later.

"Omigodohmigod! It just ran across the hallway! What do I do?!"

"Kagome, just kill it or something–"

"I can't kill it! How would I do that?!" Kagome was almost squealing at this point.

"Then trap it under a box or something, I'll get it when I get home." Inuyasha growled a little. He really hated how squeamish she was about killing pests. She always got like this.

"I am NOT going near that thing! It's huge! How the hell did it even get in the hou - KYAAAAAAHHHHH! IT'S IN THE ROOM WITH ME! WHAT DO I DO?!"

Inuyasha's ears were in serious pain after the shriek over the phone. He growled again.

"Put some clothes on, grab a book, and go wait on Sango's porch until either she or I get home to take care of it, okay?" He heard nervous, panicked laughter from the other end of the phone.

"Alright, alright. I'm okay. Thank you babe. Love you, bye." Her voice was rushed, but Inuyasha returned a quick 'bye' before the line disconnected.

Inuyasha sighed, chugged the rest of his coke and had to return to work. He hoped she would be in the mood after he came home and saved the day from common vermin.

* * *

...

* * *

For the record, I have no clue how sexting works, I just did it on a whim after someone mentioned this plot. Written in 10 minutes.


	5. Sneaking Around

**Prequel to Anniversary**

 **Sneaking Around**

"Shh…" Inuyasha cooed when his soon-to be wife whined. He had pulled away from her when she was definitely not through with kissing him.

"Just don't wanna have to go digging for it on the floor when I need it," he whispered, snagging something that crinkled from his pajama bottoms' pocket and setting it on her nightstand. Kagome already guessed what he meant, but she glanced over to confirm. Yup. One foil square. One. A single blue foil-encased condom. Just one. Just the one they were going to use this one time, no preparation for if it broke or if the first time was really good and they wanted to go a second time before dawn. No planning for if the first time was really lousy and they wanted to try to see if they just needed practice or if third time really is the charm, either.

That was Inuyasha for her; no foresight whatsoever. Well, at least he had enough sense to remember the condom at all. Credit where credit is due.

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when her fiancé sat up on the bed and grasped at the bottom hem of his tee-shirt. He lifted it up his abdomen and past his shoulders in such a way Kagome couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. Normally he just yanked from the tag and had if off in a blink, he was obviously trying to do it a little more suggestively with his cute fiancée trapped between his legs and likely watching him. She was watching, after his shirt hit the floor and his chest was moving was his few breaths. She had failed to shut off the Christmas lights decorating her far wall, but that wasn't a bad decision, because who really wants to do this in total darkness when their partner looks like Kagome's fiancé? Not Kagome.

He had always had nice skin, but taking any and every opportunity to take his shirt off in the summer always left him with that enviable deep tone. _Bastard didn't burn either._ Although she had also teased him in the past about his lack of facial hair, but he had just been a late bloomer, just recently some peach fuzz, or rather silvery fuzz, had started to come in. As well as a fine dusting across the lean planes of his chest, Kagome knew, as she ran her hands over him before wrapping around his shoulders and tipping him down to resume the kisses Inuyasha had broken from.

A mix of blunt teeth, hot tongue and firm lips played together for another minute before they broke again, breathing heavily and resting their foreheads together. They hadn't strayed far from warm, gentle kisses until recently, and neither had mastered breathing during the more heated sessions quite yet, their breaks to pull in air annoyingly frequent. Inuyasha's hands were far from idle as he pressed their cheeks together. One button on her pajama top was undone. A second was closest to her heart and a third was enough to slip his right hand inside.

She had placed his hand over her breasts once before, and he had enjoyed the weight and shape of them in his hands. He hand been sort of flustered after a shitty day of work when she kissed his neck and had done that, but that and the little kisses she left along his jaw had worked to calm him down. Of course, that had been over a blouse and a padded bra. He was pleased to be able to feel the warmth of her skin this time. Warm and smooth, and beneath the skin her flesh was pliant. He drug the blunt side of a claw around her nipple and chuckled when he felt the legs he had pinned between his own squeeze together. He could smell the change in her scent the moment he had entered her bedroom, and it was now becoming thicker to the heightened olfactory; a signal that things were moving in a very good direction.

He kissed her cheek when he felt delicate fingers comb through his white hair. He made the mistake then of kissing her neck, which had a fifty-fifty chance of either making her eyes roll back in relaxation, or making her break out in the loud, uncontrollable, keening laughter of sheer delight. Tonight was the latter.

Kagome's eyes came open to her fiancé's gold ones as he clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shh! Have to be quiet, remember?" The now tense hanyou over her whispered, ears twitching to try to pick up on any sounds from downstairs. It was the reminder that while they were more alone than they usually were, the house was not, in fact, entirely empty. Sota and mama were on a trip to see if Sota could test into the high school he wanted, but that left Grandpa sleeping downstairs.

"Do we have to be this quiet?" Kagome asked, voice muffled by Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha's gaze fell on the wall that was against the hallway.

"Naw, he's snoring with the fan on, so probably not. Just be careful." His eyes fell on his fiancée's once again only to see them scanning the wall and the door nervously. He pulled his hand from her mouth and her eyes flicked over his face, just as nervously. He blinked, pulling his right hand away from her breast and proping himself up slightly away from her.

"You okay?" He quirked an eyebrow with her nod.

"You wanna stop?"

Kagome's eyes darted up to meet his.

"God no. You've been the one telling me 'no' since we were teenagers, I am not going to pass this up," she whispered, shaking her head.

Instead of responding, Inuyasha pulled on leg from around hers back over and repositioned himself to lie on his side beside her on her too-small twin mattress. His right hand fell to her hip, where he pushed her shirt up to find bare skin. Her lips were on his again, and her left hand was squeezing his bicep while her right held his chin to keep his face at that perfect, kissable angle for her.

She felt his thumb stroking her hip for just a moment and did a mental countdown until she felt then tips of his fingers tracing her waistband. His hand pushed into the garment after that, rubbing against her hip and squeezing. His hand went down the top of the pant leg, giving her thigh a squeeze as well.

She exhaled in a lowered tone, just shy of a quiet moan.

"Hold on," she whispered against his mouth. He held still to let her pull up her knees and open her legs up for him. At the same time she gripped his hip and pulled his body closer. She could feel heat of his body well through her pajamas. As well as a particular stiffness in her hip. She pulled on his waistband and drug it down over one hip, allowing for him to shift his weight before she pulled it down over the other, yanking them down to just above mid-thigh. Kagome noticed the pink in his cheeks at suddenly having that part of himself revealed to the lovely young woman. She wasn't embarrassed though, licking over her lip without realizing, staring down at the exposed bit of her to-be husband. She had seen him nude once before, when she thought she was home alone, unused to having a fifteen-year-old boy staying at her home and taking advantage of the upstairs bathtub. She had seen more than she had cared to at that point, but now she had the utmost desire to run her hands across his legs, touch and taste his skin, and feel this particular bit of him within herself.

"Eh, Kagome!" He hissed, very red in the cheeks now. She was looking at him like she wanted to eat him…and they could very well save that for another night. He watched her flush, embarrassed only at his words, but that didn't deter her from slowly wrapping her hand around him.

"It's really warm," she commented, loosening her grip and ghosting her fingertips up the length of it.

"A lot… of blood there right now," Inuyasha said, embarrassed and somewhat surprised that they were having a conversation now. He swallowed thickly and continued his own venture between her legs. Her underwear were damp, but he expected as much, but she was really warm here too. He felt her push her hips up, forcing herself against his hand and he felt that yeah, she was really wet, but that would make this first experience go a whole lot smoother.

"You're used to using the handle of your hairbrush, right? So I don't gotta be careful?"

"Inuyasha" she hissed, suddenly giving Inuyasha a squeeze and making him gasp.

"Sorry," she apologized, hoping she hadn't hurt him. He rolled over onto her, pinning one of her legs between them. He used his free hand to dislodge it before leaning further into her, like they lay earlier, just with their legs in the right orientation now - his between hers. She let go of him and let her hands fall to her sides. She hadn't made him upset, had she?

"It didn't hurt," Inuyasha said finally. Kagome jumped a little when she felt his right hand rub against her, but she quickly relaxed. She lifted her hips again and he rubbed against her a little more eagerly.

"You're really um…you know…" Inuyasha whispered to her.

Kagome bit her lip and nodded.

"I really like this," she gave as a sort of explanation. "But whether or not I've used my…we still have to be a little careful… At first…"

He could concede to being a careful this time, knowing she would be much more prepared the next time. He felt small fingers grip his hand then and push it further into her pants. Her fingers were guiding his, showing him where to - he wasn't stupid, but when her fingers suddenly wanted his to curl, he paused.

"Kagome, my claws. I could cut you."

She gripped his hand tighter and whimpered softly.

"Just be cautious. You won't hurt me."

Inuyasha swallowed thickly, but allowed one of his fingers to be curled and slowly pressed inside his fiancée's body. He felt the odd texture of it, and the heat for a moment before drawing it out and beginning to pump slowly, wary of his claw. A few seconds in and Kagome was forcing another of his fingers in, to which he obliged. Her other hand was on his wrist now, pressing the heel of his hand against her too, as she began to wriggle. He watched her expression become more tense and she pressed his fingers in further and further with every in stroke until he was at his palm. He had half a mind to tell her, but the other half was consumed by intense want, looking down at her and hearing her trying to make her heavy breath as quiet as possible.

 _Fuck it_ , he thought at last. There was only one way to get as deeply within her as she wanted and that was to knock it off with the foreplay. He yanked his hand and both of hers out of her pants. Her eyes came open with that wholehearted look of desire when he flipped her hands over her head and trapped both wrists under his one hand. His lips crashed over hers and his hips came flush against hers, his pants still halfway pulled up and hers completely on. The sounds of her whimpers mirrored his quiet grunts as he ground himself - nearly undressed - against her - nearly fully-clothed. He made sure she could feel that stiff, sensitive bit of him directly over the most sensitive bit of her.

He heard her vaguely, quietly begging him to hurry up then and lifted his left hand to palm across the top of the nightstand. After a second of not locating the condom, he lifted his head from smothering Kagome with kisses to look for it. His night vision was excellent, but he only then noticed that the room seemed darker than it had a minute ago. His ears flicked to the silence of the air. The total silence save for…

"God fucking dammit!" He hissed in a loud whisper.

"Oh, gosh. Did the power go out?" Kagome whispered hurriedly.

Inuyasha listened for a few seconds more before jumping up from Kagome and tugging up his pants.

"Gramps is running around probably getting flashlights," Inuyasha muttered. Kagome quickly worked on getting her pajama top rebuttoned just before Inuyasha decided to think on his feet and swung the door open. Gramps was just a head below the top floor before Inuyasha called out "You okay, Kagome?"

"Is Kagome alright?!" Called the elderly man, alarmed by the concern of his near grandson-in-law as he reached the landing with three flashlights in hand.

"I dunno. I heard her squeal when the lights went out and came to _check_ on her. You _are_ okay, right? Kagome?" Inuyasha said with poorly acted emphasis on certain words. It made some sense for trying to explain his presence on the second floor and why he looked flustered. One thing Inuyasha was not, was a good liar. Luckily Gramps didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, y-yeah. I'm fine, it just startled me is all…it suddenly going dark…my Christmas lights were on, eheheh…" Kagome went along.

"Well, alright then. Inuyasha, here's a flashlight for you and Kagome," he said, handing the taller man two flashlights awkwardly withe Inuyasha facing away, one of which Inuyasha clicked on, "if you need me, I'll be downstairs trying to get ahold of the power company to see what happened."

The old man turned to leave but paused. He drew the beam of light over the back of the young man standing in his daughter's room. Inuyasha was very tense for a second. Even if they had done it (which he really wish they had time to finish) they were to be married in a month so it wasn't like they were doing anything wrong, per se. It wasn't like they were sixteen and he was some strange boy from down the block…they were going to live in this house after the wedding. Any great-grandchildren the old man got would be conceived in this room, most likely. On a larger futon than Kagome's little twin mattress, hopefully.

"And young man? Put a shirt on, will you? I don't care if it is summer, if I can live through the heat fully clothed, so can you." The old man shook his head and proceeded down the stairs. Inuyasha was just really glad the old man hadn't made him turn around, because it was still quite obvious from the front of Inuyasha's thin pajama pants what they had been up to. He didn't want to go flashing an old man like that.

Kagome took the flashlight from Inuyasha and set it on her nightstand bed picking Inuyasha's shirt off the floor and tossing it to him. Inuyasha sighed, looking back at Kagome with her knees drawn up to her chest.

"Kagome, listen," Inuyasha started, scratching the back of his head, "maybe we really should wait until after the wedding. We're going on our honeymoon in Sango's family beach house, just the two of us, some real privacy…"

"Inuyasha… I just… I don't like the idea of waiting until after because then everyone like…knows what you're going on a honeymoon to do. It's mortifying." Kagome buried her face in her hands.

"Kagome, come on. That's basically what you're supposed to do, whether it's your first time as a couple or your hundredth, that's what you do. Everyone already knows. Hell, even if it ain't a honeymoon, leave a newlywed couple alone for a few hours and that's just what's gonna happen." He raised his eyebrows for that one. He and Kagome nearly went knocking on Sango and Miroku's door for an unexpected surprise a year ago, before Inuyasha caught the smell and carried Kagome back to the end of the driveway. Right on the couch too. Where guests sit. In the middle of the day on a Sunday. When people visit. Honestly those two. This was a while after thwy had bewn married and had twins, even!

"Okay, okay. But just the prospect of my first time being in Sango and Kohaku's childhood bedroom is…later down the line I don't care, but for the first time?"

"Kagome, we were about to do it in your childhood bedroom. This was your dad's childhood bedroom too…"

Kagome peaked through her fingers with wide eyes.

"Oh God, it really had been my dad's room…"

Inuyasha chuckled, coming to sit beside Kagome on the bed. He laced his fingers with hers.

"It'll be nice. We'll be all alone, so you'll have plenty of time to take a bath and I can set up. I can make it look romantic as hell. Put candles and shit everywhere. Make the bed even. Make it sound like something out of those cheesy ass 150 yen romance novels."

Kagome laughed, rubbing her other hand down her face. Inuyasha squeezed her hand before getting up and wishing her a good night before heading downstairs to the room he shared with Sota. Since they wouldn't be tiring each other out, Kagome supposed she could use tomorrow as an extra day to go job hunting.

* * *

 **Extra:**

The honeymoon turned out well. Inuyasha came back with just a single condom left out of the multiple packs he bought, Kagome needed to be carried from the taxi back up to her - their - room and both wore big grins on their faces

* * *

...

* * *

Okay so this takes place five years and one month before Anniversary, because I kinda liked that universe and I have another to add to it that is MA but also terribly depressing (everyone lives but Inuyasha's got a pretty dark past) and I wanted to get something fun and cute in before I finish and publish that one.

I wanted a chapter where they're more communicative, because it's important for a relationship, though good communication between these two is probably ooc, haha.


	6. Sweet

**Sweet**

"See, I told you a splint would help this heal," Kagome told her husband as she examined his wrist. Sure, his bones were self-setting but it made a few days' difference when they were guided into the proper position to heal. Inuyasha had grumbled almost every waking moment how he hated going without the use of his right arm, bound in a sling and by a splint as it was. Inuyasha was no fool, though, and knew if he fish have his arm all tied up, he'd be tempted to use it, which would undoubtedly extend his healing time past this week.

Kagome pulled his top off the other shoulder while Inuyasha examined the movement of his wrist and elbow joint.

"Let's see here, you still had a little pink around the edges yesterday," the young Miko mumbled as she pulled the hem of her husband's hakama away from the skin to expose his hip, where he had been skewered during the fight. Kagome had spent a lot of time cleaning this wound, the flame demon's spear had pretty much carterized the wound and she could just about see light through the other side of her husband's body - definitely not good. As she looked now, there was no trace that he had ever been injured in the first place. Not even a hint of a scar.

"See what happens when you listen to your wife, for once?" Kagome laughed, putting the cloth sling in with the dirty clothes. She paused to raise a brow when she was met with silence.

"What, no witty comebacks?"

Inuyasha chuckled at that.

"Come here," Inuyasha said, lifting his newly healed arm to motion her over. She cocked her head to the side, but was unsurprised when her husband grabbed her about the waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Wife," he mumbled into the side of her neck.

"Ha, what are you doing?" Kagome chuckled as she repositioned her legs over her husband's knee. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her shoulders to trap her halfway against him.

"What's it look like?" He mumbled, his lips brushing up higher on her jaw. She placed one hand on his cheek as she turned to kiss him properly. She pulled away, but found her husband's lips back on hers, pressing firmly. She opened her lips out of habit when his tongue brushed against her bottom one. Her legs began to squirm as his tongue worked against hers. Oh, how she loved her hanyou's tongue.

"Inuyasha," she gasped when she felt his right hand push inside her top and over the fabric of her bra.

"Inuyasha, the baby. We can't do -" she said pushing away from him. The hanyou smiled, looking at her pretty pink face.

"Miroku and Sango have him for the night, remember?"

" Oh," was all she said as Inuyasha went back to kissing her neck. His left hand tugged the fabric open and replaced his right hand over her breast. Her breasts had finally become less sensitive since the baby had been fully weaned, and Inuyasha had wanted to have the warm, soft flesh under his palms again. Kagome squeezed on his bare shoulder when she felt his right hand had repositioned to sliding into her hakama and he pushed aside the front of her underwear to cup her warm flesh, skin to skin.

"I turned you down the other night, but I'm feelin' up to it now."

"God, that was stupid, your arm was still brok-k-ken...nm..." Kagome attempted, stuttering when her husband began working two fingers inside her. It wasn't often either of them turned the other down, but Kagome always felt a little guilty when it was Inuyasha to say 'no.' As if that meant she had already done something wrong bybjust asking.

"Yeah, but something's always broken down on me," he returned. He was careful with his claws, only moving slowly, spreading, testing if she was ready. The heel of his hand pressed firmly against her, rubbing up and down, slowly, slowly. He felt her legs squeezing his hand and gave her a low growl.

"Kagome." He said her name as a quiet command to stop and she opened up her legs for him to pull his hand away. He moved his left leg back so that he could lay her down and crawl between her legs. She pulled him down to kiss her, hands twisted in the hair at the back of his head while he yanked on the ties to his lower garments with one hand until they came loose and fell around his knees. He pressed naked flesh against her, only an inch of him able to press against the bare skin of her belly above her hakama. He sat up to tug her hakama undone and away from her body, leaving her homemade pink undergarment behind.

He looked back to her face when her leg ran up along his side. Her face was still a little flushed, her lips formed into a little enticing smirk. Her hands reached around the forearms of the hands clutching the fabric of her hakama. He dropped the fabric with her little upwards tug and he laid more open kisses against her clavicle.

He moved quickly down her sternum, taking note of the few pink stretch marks on her belly as he passed them. He wondered if those ever went away? Kagome had been fussing about them the entirety of her pregnancy. They weren't that bad, considering how big she got near the end of it.

He looked up expectantly when he grabbed hold of one of the pink ties to her undergarment between his teeth. That bottom lip between her teeth was a lovely match to hazy eyes as he tugged the bow loose. He knew she loved that. She kept her eyes on his as he crossed to the other tie. Her eyes closed and she tipped her head back when he grabbed hold of the front of her garment in his incisors and pulled that away from her body.

He drew his tongue up along her on long teasing stroke, before lifting his head and starting to crawl back up her body. She sent him a glare for being so cruel to her in teasimg and pinched his nipple in reprimand. Which worked more to sent a pleasant chill down his spine than as a punishment. Kagome knew this as he came down for another kiss, and the little Miko made room between their bodies to grab hold of her husband's flesh to position him properly.

He pressed inside, earning a breathy, quiet, moan from the lovely little woman beneath him. She dug her nails into his arm as he pressed in again and started moving. Kagome jerked her hips to get comfortable and wrap her legs around her husband's waist. She didn't know what this did to him until she heard his gasp and felt his body begin to tremble.

 _'Oh my God,'_ she thought, _'Already?'_

"Did you just?"

"Guuhh," was the only response Kagome got from him as his trembling died down. She blinked, focusing on the feeling of her body and...yep...he definitely had.

"Shit," she heard him mutter into her neck before he lifted his chest away from her. His face pale, and showing just a hint of mortification, he cleared his throat.

"Um...it's uh...been a long time since _that_ happened."

Kagome tried not to, but a chuckle escaped her. She certainly wasn't anywhere near done with him, but he _was_ right. He hadn't finished that fast since the first two months into their marriage. Poor guy.

"You're not laughing at me, are y -"

Kagome laughed again, this time pulling him down to her chest, his cheek against one cup of her bra.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry, I'm more laughing because of how sheepish you look."

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled, muffled from between her breasts. It wasn't so bad. There was one thing Kagome knew about her hanyou that she really appreciated; his recovery time. That didn't always mean mending bones.

" If you're still up for it in a few minutes... "

Inuyasha scoffed at that but his hand was already creeping up her waist and higher, to finally push under the fabric of her bra.

"I will be if you quit laughing at me."

* * *

...

* * *

Written for Inuyasha Smut Nights


	7. Love Bites

**Love Bites**

Inuyasha couldn't say for sure when the first time was that Kagome had bitten him. It had yo have happened as they had become more comfortable in the bedroom, but all he knew was that he was definitely _not_ a masochist. He never really called her out for it, but she noticed the red mark once and apologized right away, she didn't even know she was doing it. The way Inuyasha figured, at least it meant she was enjoying their activities if she was clamping her teeth down on his shoulder or chest. He had seen her bite into a blanket once earlier on, so that must just be some kind of natural reaction on her part. She was starting to bite down harder as of late, and the hanyou was beginning to become annoyed by it, because _damn._ It hurt. Instead of just trying to talk to her about being conscious of it and not doing it, Inuyasha had just resorted to flipping her onto her belly or knees for those activities. Kagome liked that position as well, Inuyasha's observation being that she was biting into the bedding when they were really getting into it.

Of course he liked to face her some nights, and she loved to kiss him, which was uncomfortable when she had to twist her back like that, so Inuyasha felt like he could put up with some love bites. They had never broken the skin, demon hide was tough, after all and any bruise he got at the start was gone by the time they lay together to catch their breaths. He didn't mind the bites too terribly. Until tonight.

He had gotten her to a peak once already and he was trying for a second, working his hand between their bodies as she squirmed on his lap. She was squeezing hard on his shoulders while his hand rubbed against her fervently, since he was almost to his end too, with her body squeezing on him as it was. He knew it was all over for him of he finished, stupid human body he had tonight.

She was close though. Every move they made earning a tiny gasp or quiet sound out of her. She was squirming more, tangling her hands in her husband's black hair. Then Inuyasha jerked back with a loud grunt and Kagome tasted metal. Her mouth filled with that metallic taste and her eyes snapped open.

"Oh my God!" Kagome jerked back with the realization of what had happened as her husband clutched a hand onto his bleeding shoulder. He was bleeding pretty good, he had probably done more damage when he had I instinctively yanked away from what was causing pain.

He looked back to her with surprise and a little bit of anger in those dark eyes, understandable, considering the pain he looked to be in. She had no option but to swallow the blood that coated her mouth from the accidental injury to her husband. She hesitated when he didn't say anything, but she then pulled herself out of his lap and dashed over to where she kept her rags. She sat back down to start sopping up the blood. Inuyasha hissed a bit, crinkling his nose when she pressed down.

"You've gotta stop doing that, Kagome." Inuyasha closed his eyes but the angry crinkle to his nose remained.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it. I know I've bitten you once or twice, but I didn't know it was that hard." She wiped away enough blood to get a look at the bite. It wasn't as bad as she thought it might be, his blood had just been pumping good thanks to the sex, blood making it look like she had mauled him.

"Once or - ? Kagome, you been bitin' me about every damn time we do it," Inuyasha gave, his voice incredulous.

"No I have - oh my gosh, have I?"

Inuyasha scoffed then gave a nod.

"Inuyasha, why don't you say something?... Wait...do...do you _like_ it?"

"Hell no I don't like it," Inuyasha squawked, looking at Kagome as if her brain had fallen out somewhere.

"I just ain't been sayin' nothin' because I figure you do that 'cause you're enjoying it."

"No! Nononono. Inuyasha, I would never intentionally do something that I knew was hurting you." Kagome's eyes were wide, hoping Inuyasha wasn't serious. He shouldn't just expect for her to want to hurt him, in any way, shape or form. She loved him, the last thing she wanted to do was cause him pain.

"Aw fuck, that's not," the temporary human started, realizing his wife had misinterpreted his words, " I meant that you were enjoying the sex, that I was doing a damn good job."

Kagome flushed ever so slightly.

"Um...there's other ways for me to show that I like it. I mean I come onto you a lot more than you do me."

Inuyasha blinked.

"Well, y-yeah, I knew that. I meant in the moment."

Kagome pulled the rag away. The bleeding had just about stopped.

"You can't _tell_ that I like it?"

Inuyasha had the decency to look sheepish as he tried to find some way to explain what he meant.

"I mean, you don't give me any special clues that you like it, but I can tell that you...um...do."

Kagome swallowed thickly.

"I mean...I'll tell you right now then. I really like it. I really like it when you kiss me and...when you use your mouth and...um..."

"Uh...okay." Inuyasha's cheeks were hot. Oh, he definitely knew she loved his tongue, and he knew those goosebumps she got weren't something she could control when she reached that high pont.

"Um...anyways, if I'm doing that, biting you, and it's hurting you, you need to tell me so I can...break myself from that. Stop me from doing that."

"Uh, fine. Yeah, I'll do that."

Kagome looked over the bite better now that it had completely stopped bleeding. The edges where they had pulled apart were slightly torn, and she might suggest a stich on either side if she didn't know it would heal as soon as dawn broke. She sighed, leaning forward to apologize again as she rested her forehead on the center of Inuyasha's chest.

"Ah, you're alright, he mumbled, resting his hand on the top of her head and petting her once. The shock and blood had successfully killed the mood, so he supposed they could stay like this the few hours until dawn.

* * *

...

* * *

Written for Inuyasha Smut Nights


End file.
